Core B Data Core - Peter C. O'Brien, Ph.D., Principal Investigator The Data Core is responsible for the collection, entry, management, and analysis of the MSA database. Specifically, the Core will facilitate the collection of data, it assures the quality of the captured data, it manages the evolving database, including doing routine backups. It reports to the PI and the other investigators on the state of the database, it conducts the statistical analyses other data and archival of the database at the conclusion of the project. The Data Core will provide support for data management for the program project. In particular, the data core will provide statistical support for Project 1, Predictors of Rapid Progression in MSA, PI: Sid Gilman, M.D. Data Core members will also provide assistance with data analyses and/or compile analysis files of clinical data for the following projects: Project 4, Studies on Diagnosis, Pathophysiology, and Treatment of Autonomic Failure in MSA, PI: Phillip Low, M.D., and Project 3: Models and Experimental Treatment for MSA, PI: Eliezer Masliah, M.D.. Furthermore, the data base maintained by Core B will house information from Cores C (autopsy results of deceased MSA patients) and Core D (availability of samples and DNA).